Guilty
by Deerskin94
Summary: Kekuatan itu lahir disaat yang tidak tepat, dan dosa kerajaan menjadi tanggungan anak lelaki tersebut karena lahir menjadi anak yang "spesial" diantara yang lain. Akankah hal itu malah menyelakainya atau justru menolong harapan para penduduk desa? (Starring Cast : All EXO's member) RnR? :)
1. Foreword

_**Guilty**_

_Starring Cast :_  
_All EXO's member_

_Genre :_  
_Adventure, Fiction, Fantasy, Super Power, Friendship_

_Forewords :_

_Seperti kata legenda negara EXO ini terdiri dari beberapa desa yaitu, Wind, Fire, Earth, Light, Water, Flight, Froze, Thunder, Heal, Time yang mempunyai kepala desa yang kuat untuk melawan sang penyihir Drafinus, beberapa desa tersebut menyatu menjadi suatu negara yang utuh dibawah kepemimpinan Raja Joonhyun._

_Kehidupan negara itu-pun sangat damai, setelah perang terakhir melawan penyihir Drafinus dan mereka berhasil meyegel penyihir itu didalam kegelapan._

_Namun munculah ramalan yang membuat seluruh desa gempar "Akan terlahirlah seorang penyihir paling jahat pada masanya dan penyihir tersebut akan menguasai segala yang ada di negara itu"_

_Sontak berita yang tersebar luas membuat para kepala desa dan sang Raja melakukan pertemuan yang membahas akan ramalan tersebut._

_Akankah ramalan itu akan berubah atau tidak?_

_Sang peramal tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.._

_Tak pernah bisa menjawab akankah ramalan tersebut dapat dirubah atau tidak._

_Dan tepat pada tahun 1594 bayi lelaki dari Raja Joonhyun dan Ratu Minseun pun lahir, ditengah badai yang terjadi melanda negara EXO. Bayi itu lahir tanpa sepengetahuan seluruh anggota kerajaan lain._

_"Yang mulia.. Anak-mu memilikinya" _

* * *

_Author's Note :_

_Hello Deerskin94 here agaaain~~~_

_Maaf kalo foreword-nya dikit hehehe, abisnya tiba-tiba terinspirasi mau buat cerita ini, mind to review? Thanks~ :)_

_ Feel free to read my story and enjoy it  
ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ_

_-Deerskin94_


	2. History

_History_

* * *

_Seperti kata legenda negara EXO ini terdiri dari beberapa desa yaitu, Wind, Fire, Earth, Light, Water, Flight, Froze, Thunder, Heal, Time yang mempunyai kepala desa yang kuat untuk melawan sang penyihir Drafinus, beberapa desa tersebut menyatu menjadi suatu negara yang utuh dibawah kepemimpinan raja Joonhyun. _

_Kehidupan negara itu-pun sangat damai, setelah perang terakhir melawan penyihir Drafinus dan mereka berhasil menyegel penyihir itu didalam kegelapan._

_Namun munculah ramalan yang membuat seluruh desa gempar "Akan terlahirlah seorang penyihir paling jahat pada masanya dan penyihir tersebut akan menguasai segala yang ada di negara itu"_

_Sontak berita yang tersebar luas membuat para kepala desa dan sang Raja melakukan pertemuan yang membahas akan ramalan tersebut. _

_Akankah ramalan itu akan berubah atau tidak?_

_Sang peramal tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.. _

_Tak pernah bisa menjawab akankah ramalan tersebut dapat dirubah atau tidak._

_Tahun 1594_

_Negara EXO mulai gempar, setiap anak yang lahir dengan kejanggalan akan segera dibunuh dengan cara ditenggelamkan kedalam sungai oleh para penduduk desa. Raja tak dapat menentang kekhawatiran para penduduk disetiap desa itu, ia tak dapat mencegah hal tragis itu terjadi._

_Dan pada tahun itu bertepatan dengan kelahiran anak ketiga raja, anak yang sangat ditunggu raja karena ia mengharapkan kelahiran bayi lelaki sekarang._

_Dengan sangat cemas raja berjalan tak tenang didepan ruang kamar persalinan kerajaan, setelah beberapa saat menunggu keluarlah sang tabib dari kamar permaisuri Raja Joonhyun._

_"Yang mulia.. Anak-mu memilikinya"_

* * *

"Jongin, Kim Jongin.. Dimana kau?" panggil suara lembut wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai permaisuri negara EXO tersebut, surai hitam legamnya tergerai indah didepan langit senja yang ingin menenggelamkan matahari di ufuk timur tersebut.

Sang anak yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dengan manis membawa setangkai bunga tulip ditangannya, Ratu Minseun mengambil bunga dari anak bungsu yang disayanginya itu.

"Bunga ini sangat indah.. Terimakasih sayang" Ratu Minseun tak kuasa untuk memeluk anak laki-lakinya. "Jongin.. Jangan bermain keluar istana, kau tidak boleh kesana" ingatnya pada Jongin dengan suara lembut keibuan.

"Wae? Kenapa aku tak boleh keluar sana eomma?" pertanyaan polos-pun keluar dari bibir mungil anak yang sekarang telah berumur 6 tahun ini.

"Diluar banyak orang jahat.. Orang jahat yang selalu menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah sayang"

Dengan dahi berkerut Jongin hanya menatap ibunya, ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja ibunya jelaskan padanya. Karena melihat ekspresi anaknya yang kebingungan, Ratu Minseun hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengelus rambut Jongin lembut.

"Kau anak yang sangat 'spesial' Kim Jongin.."

_Tok_

_Tok_

Deritan pintu kamar-pun terbuka terdengar dipendengaran kedua orang yang sedang menatap pintu yang terbuka itu. Setelah menantikan beberapa saat, sosok lelaki cukup tua terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu.."

"Injeon? Ada apa?"

"Tuan Muda Jongin.. Mereka mengetahui keberadaannya" ucapan pelayan itu sontak membuat Ratu kaget dan panik, ia menatap anaknya dengan tatapan cemas seorang ibu yang takut akan kehilangan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Mereka mengetahui Jongin-ku?" tanya Ratu benar-benar tak percaya.

"Sekarang Paduka Raja sedang menghadap para kepala desa Yang Mulia.."

Ratu Minseun terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir sementara Jongin terus mencengkram baju ibunya dengan takut, sesekali Ratu memberikan senyuman lembut untuk menenangkan kebingungan anak lelakinya itu.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, saya harus memangil peramal Goon kesini.. Paduka Raja akan segera bergabung" Injeon-pun segera pergi dari kamar Pangeran untuk mencari Peramal kerajaan EXO.

Sementara itu Ratu segera menyiapkan segala pakaian, perlengkapan, dan makanan kecil untuk Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan semakin kebingungan.

"Eomma.. Eomma... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Jongin.. Kau harus pergi dari istana, pergi dengan pelayan Injeon"

"Ta—tapi.. Kenapa?"

Ratu Minseun megelus lembut surai kehitaman Jongin dengan lembut, senyuman-nya terlihat sangat menenangkan untuk bocah lelaki ini.

"Semua orang akan tahu tentangmu sayang.. Dan saat itu kau harus pergi bersama pelayan Injeon dan nuna-mu mengerti?"

Jongin dengan polos mengangguk kecil walau dahinya sudah berkerut karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dari Ibu-nya sekarang.

"Ingat, kau anak yang '_spesial' _Jongin.. Kau tak boleh terlihat oleh orang-orang jahat itu.. Dan kau harus melindungi nuna-mu" Ratu Minseun mengecup kening anak lelakinya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

Walaupun Jongin tak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ibunya ini, ia terus menurut dan mengangguk. Ya, bocah ini ingin menjadi anak yang baik sebagai Pangeran pewaris kerajaan.

* * *

Suasana cukup mencekam di ruang rapat kerajaan, Raja terlihat terus memijat keningnya sementara wajah para kepala desa mulai mengeras dan menunjukkan kekesalannya kepada Raja Joonhyun.

Salah satu kepala desa-pun berdiri, bajunya cukup memperlihatkan darimana kepala desa itu berasal. Ia memakai jubah berwarna biru muda seperti awan dilangit, wajahnya sangat bijaksana dan angkuh.

"Maafkan saya karena kelancangan saya Paduka, tetapi kami baru saja mendengar bahwa anada mempunyai anak lelaki berumur 6 tahun yang berada didalam kerajaan"

Raja Joonhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kepala desa dari negara Wind itu dengan tatapan tenangnya. Raja tak boleh terlihat panik atau semua rahasia tentang anak itu akan diselidiki oleh semua petinggi desa.

"Ya, aku memilikinya.." jawab Raja dengan suara tegas dan lugasnya.

"Apa semua orang disini mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu? Tepatnya saat kelahiran anak Paduka Raja"

Semua mengangguk serentak, tatapan mereka menjadi kosong karena menerawang untuk mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Tunggu, apa kalian meyamakan kejadian itu dengan kelahiran anak Paduka Raja?" salah satu penasehat kerajaan mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang penilaian sepihak para petinggi desa.

"Tentu saja! Kejadian janggal itu tidak pernah terjadi, tidak sebelum kelahiran anak Paduka Raja.."

Raja Joonhyun semakin memijat keningnya dan menghela napas yang cukup berat."Baiklah.. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan Jongin bukanlah masalah untuk negara ini?"

Seringaian keluar dari sudut bibir petinggi desa dari desa Wind ini, dan dengan satu penjelasan kalimat ia menjawab.

"Bawa Pangeran Jongin keluar Paduka Raja"

Sontak ucapan itu membuat Raja Joonhyun dengan berat menelan air liurnya sendiri, keringat dingin mulai terlinang disekitar pipinya. Ia hanya menatap petinggi desa itu dengan tatapan kosong tak berarti.

"Untuk apa menyembunyikan pewaris kerajaan bukan? Kita harus menyambut Pangeran kecil itu" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang sangat mengesalkan, intonasi nada yang ia keluarkan benar-benar membuat Raja Joonhyun ingin sekali menutup mulut petinggi desa itu karena ucapannya yang selalu menyudutkan.

Semua penasehat kerajaan menatap Raja Joonhyun, seakan meminta jawaban terakhir dari Raja Joonhyun untuk permintaan 'keluarkanlah Pangeran kecil'.

Dengan berat hati Raja mengangguk pelan, ia menukar pandangan dengan para penasehat kerajaan lainnya. Seakan berkata bahwa 'tidak masalah mereka melihat Jongin'. Penasehat-pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, panggil Pangeran Jongin keluar"

* * *

Bocah lelaki ini hanya berdiri terdiam disamping ibunya, ia merasa cukup risih memakai baju kerajaan yang formal karena tak biasanya bocah ini mengenakan baju Pangeran ini. Saudara perempuannya sudah terduduk manis di kursi kecil yang berada disamping singgasana Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

Tangan Ratu Minseun terngenggam erat pada tangan Jongin, terlebih lagi saat mereka memasuki ruang tengah kerajaan tempat Raja Joonhyun memimpin negara EXO ini.

Sekilas Jongin teringat ucapan ibunya itu _"Jongin, jangan menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada orang-orang diluar sana"_

Ucapan itu terus terngiang ditelinga bocah lelaki ini.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruang tengah, semua mata tertuju kepada Jongin, pada bocah berumur 6 tahun yang sekarang diduga memiliki kekuatan sang penyihir.

Wajah Jongin terbentuk sangat sempurna, jelas mewarisi ketampanan dari ayahnya Raja Joonhyun sementara senyuman dan mata sayunya hampir persis dengan milik ibunya Ratu Minseun, surai hitam pekat bocah ini sangat terlihat menyempurnakan paras dari bocah bernama Kim Jongin.

Semua pertinggi desa tak kuasa untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan paras Pangeran kecil itu, benar-benar kesempurnaan tanpa celah.

"Selamat datang Pangeran Jongin~" ucap salah satu petinggi desa yang baru pertama kali bocah ini lihat seumur hidup.

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kalian ingin buktikan?" suara lembut Ratu Minseun terdengar, ia telah duduk disingasana dengan menggendong Jongin dipangkuannya.

"Tidak ada.. Pangeran kecil ini sangat sempurna untuk pemimpin kerajaan EXO yang akan datang. Pewaris alami"

Semua bersorak sorai menyambut Pangeran kecil itu, hingga membuat Raja dan Ratu cukup lega karena anak bungsu mereka tidak dicurigai lagi.

Tetapi itu semua hanyalah sebagian rencana dari para petinggi desa, mereka tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan petinggi desa itu dengan kerajaan EXO ini.

Jongin hanya tersenyum senang, karena semua orang di _hall _ini begitu menyambutnya dan senang akan kemunculannya di anggota kerajaan sekarang. Ia-pun merasa seperti orang biasa yang tak mempunyai hal aneh apapun, ia merasa tidak diasingkan lagi oleh semua orang.

* * *

"Jongin! Bangunlah, kau harus pergi dari istana" ucap salah satu kakak perempuan Jongin berusaha untuk membangunkan bocah lelaki yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Bocah lelaki itu hanya bergumam pelan sambil mengusap matanya yang sulit untuk dibuka karena rasa kantuknya begitu besar. Tangan kakak perempuan Jongin-pun mencengkram erat bahu bocah itu, hingga membuatnya tersadar dari rasa kantuknya.

"Cepat, buka matamu Kim Jongin! Keadaan diluar mulai kacau" suara nuna-nya terdengar mulai tinggi.

Dengan sigap Jongin segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, bocah polos ini sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang akan ia hadapi.

"Nuna? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin mulai panik karena melihat nuna-nya sudah mulai tergesa menarik tangan bocah ini lari keluar dari kamar.

"Jooeun nuna.. Chamkaman"

Bocah lelaki ini mulai kualahan menyamai langkah besar nuna-nya, Jooeun tak menjawab ia semakin menggengam tangan mungil adik lelakinya dengan erat seakan tak membiarkan adiknya itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Setelah berlari menuruni tangga, Jooeun segera membawa Jongin masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah yang cukup gelap. Jooeun mengambil satu obor menyala yang tertempel didinding lorong menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Pandangan Jongin menjadi samar, ia bahkan tak tahu kemana nuna-nya itu membawanya sekarang. Jongin terus mengenggam tangan nuna-nya, panik semakin menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya sekarang.

Mereka-pun sampai diruangan bawah tanah kecil itu.

"Eomma- Abeoji.." gumam Jongin pelan setelah melihat kedua orangtuanya berada disana bersama sang peramal kerajaan dan pelayan Injeon.

Ratu Minseun segera membuka lebar tangannya untuk memeluk anak bungsunya yang sangat ia sayangi, airmata mulai berlinang dari kedua penglihatannya.

Raja hanya terdiam, wajahnya mulai memerah menahan amarah dan kesedihan yang ia lihat sekarang didepan mata-nya. Raja Joonhyun-pun ikut memeluk Jongin dan Jooeun, airmatanya mulai berlinang dipipinya sekarang.

"Jongin.. Pergilah dengan pelayan Injeon, dan nuna-mu Jooeun" ucap Raja Joonhyun seperti bergumam kecil.

"Wae? Waeyo abeoji?" airmuka Jongin terlihat semakin panik.

"Penduduk desa mencarimu, kami tidak bisa menyembunyikanmu lagi.."

"Tunggu aku tak—"

"Kau harus pergi! Cepat pergi dari sini" perintah Ratu Minseun yang sekarang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dan Jooeun.

"Eomma.."

Tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang telah menangis memandang Ibu dan Ayahnya, Ratu Minseun segera berjalan menaikki tangga lorong bawah tanah dengan Raja Joonhyun diikuti peramal Goon dibelakang mereka.

Sementara pelayan Injeon telah menarik tangan Jongin untuk pergi dari ruang bawah tanah itu, dengan sekuat tenaga bocah lelaki ini memukul dan mencakar tangan pelayan Injeon tetapi hal itu sama sekali tak memberikan hasil.

Jongin terus menangis meraung, beda dengan nuna-nya yang terus menahan airmatanya untuk tumpah lebih banyak lagi.

Tiba-tiba mereka berada diladang rumput ilalang, gelapnya malam benar-benar membutakan penglihatan Jongin saat itu. Tetapi cahaya berwarna keemasan menariknya untuk menoleh kearah kastil istana tempat bocah ini tinggal selama 6 tahun.

Mata bocah lelaki itu terbelalak tak percaya melihat kastil yang sangat dicintainya sudah terlahap cahaya keemasan—Api tepatnya.

"EOMMA! ABEOJI!"

Teriakkan Jongin terdengar untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pelayan Injeon memukul tengkuk bocah lelaki itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari menjauh dari istana, menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan hingga masuk kedalam hutan yang sangat rimbun dan gelap.

* * *

_Tahun 1608_

Suasana pasar itu sangatlah ramai, suara para pedagang dan pembeli terdengar dari segala penjuru pasar. Sesekali suara kuda yang meringkik-pun terdengar diantara toko-toko kecil.

Namja ini tersenyum menghirup udara yang cukup segar pada pagi hari ini, ia merengangkan tangannya diudara dengan bebas. Rambut putih keabu-abuannya terlihat berkilau dibawah sinar matahari.

Setelah meregangkan tangannya, namja itu segera menaruh kedua tangan disakunya. Ia melihat kesekeliling pasar, melihat dengan seksama untuk mencari target hari ini. Dan berhasilah, sasaran empuk telah ditemukan yaitu toko kecil buah-buahan yang sedang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Namja ini terus berjalan dengan santai, jubah coklatnya kembali ia kenakan lagi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu segera mengambil segala buah yang disukainya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong kecil yang sudah ia siapkan dari awal datang kepasar ini.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

Ia mulai menghitung dalam hati, hingga terdengar suara itu.

"Pencuri! Taruh kembali daganganku! Sialan"

"Ops, aku ketahuan rupanya" gumam namja ini pelan, seringaian terbentuk disudut bibirnya. Ia mulai berlari meninggalkan toko kecil itu tetapi tentu saja para antek-antek pemilik toko mengejarnya sekarang.

Pencuri ini berlari hingga sampai ditikungan pasar, suara pasar semakin menghilang saat ia berbelok. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah, ia mengintip sedikit untuk melihat para antek itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak tetapi mereka tak menunjukkan parasnya sama sekali.

"Kurang menyenangkan~" komentarnya sambil tersenyum, ia menurunkan kupluknya dan langsung menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya secara bersamaan.

Sedetik itu juga, sekelilingnya telah berubah. Sekarang ia telah berada didepan sebuah gubuk kecil dipinggiran desa tempat pasar tadi berada. Namja ini tak kuasa menahan tawanya karena ini adalah keberhasilan pencurian yang dilakukannya untuk kesekian kali.

_Pletak_

"Aw.. Sakit"

Ringis namja berumur 20 tahun itu setelah kepalanya dengan sukses dipukul oleh sapu.

"Kim Jongin, berhentilah mencuri dipasar! Dasar anak nakal"

Cemooh wanita yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu.

"Nuna.. Kau tau itu menyenangkan, aku hanya bermain-main sedikit" seringaian kembali terbentuk di sudut bibir namja itu, hingga membuatnya sekarang terlihat sangatlah manis.

"Jangan menggunakan kekuatan Teleport-mu, dan oh ya aku harus memanggilmu Kai sekarang"

Jongin tersenyum, dengan segera ia merangkul bahu nunanya, dan memakan apel yang baru saja ia curi dari pasar.

"Kai terdengar lebih baik untukku nuna.."

"Kai! Cepat kesini bantu paman untuk menebang pohon" terdengar suara teriakkan dari pinggir hutan. Kai tersenyum.

"Baik paman~ aku akan segera kesana.." iapun berlari menghampiri pamannya yang berada dipinggir hutan itu.

Ya, kehidupan baru sudah dimulai.. Dan sekarang namja ini bukanlah Pangeran Jongin lagi.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Annyeong Deerskin94 backkkk!_

_Yeheeeet~ chap 1 selesai.. Bagaimana? TT maaf kalo banyak typo dan absurd ini nulisnya ngebut semalem chingu TT #curcol_

_Kalo cerita ini ada genre romance-nya... gimana? ._. Jadi kepikiran buat masukin gerne itu masa xD_

_Oke deh~~ enjoy the story ya hehe see you in next chap ヽ(ﾟ ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ ﾟ)ﾉ_

_-Deerskin94_


End file.
